


I will rise, because I love you

by Van1lj



Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Peter Parker, Catholic Matt Murdock, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Pain, Parent Matt Murdock, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Foggy Nelson, Protective Matt Murdock, Protective Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van1lj/pseuds/Van1lj
Summary: "How do you do it?" peter asked as he sat down besides Matt. His father's hair stood out everywhere, he was shirtless and you could see his injuries all over his torso.Matt high on pain medicine took his son's hand and pulled him down besides him. "I think of you, that I love you, and I don't wanna leave you." peter looked up at his Dad's face. "That I need to get up, no matter how hard I fall, because you're still out there, and that I won't leave you.""I love you too dad" Peter finally said. Matt smiled, and brought his hand up to Peter's hair.





	1. Anger

Peter was stuck. He can’t move. he can’t scream for his dad. God he wants his dad, just go home, drink hot chocolate, watch a movie while Foggy pointed out all the plot holes. 

“H..e.l…” peter tried to scream but he couldn't. The building Toomes had dropped on him. the tears started to run down his face, this is it. He’s gonna die here. He won’t be able to save Mr. Starks stuff… he won’t walk down the hallway in school with Ned, he wouldn't become a Vet. He has wanted to be a veterinarian since he was 5, his dad said he remember distinctly him sitting in his dad's lap, and his dad telling him he could do anything if he worked hard enough for it, His dad would support him no matter what…. His dad, it’s always just been him and his dad, his first and best friend, his hero, his dad….

 

"How do you do it?" peter asked as he sat down besides Matt. His father's hair stood out everywhere, he was shirtless and you could see his injuries all over his torso. 

Matt high on pain medicine took his son's hand and pulled him down besides him. "I think of you, that I love you, and I don't wanna leave you." peter looked up at his Dad's face. "That I need to get up, no matter how hard I fall, because you're still out there, and that I won't leave you."

 

"I love you too dad" Peter finally said. Matt smiled, and brought his hand up to Peter's hair. 

 

The memory brought tears to Peters eyes. And all of a sudden he get grabbed by so much anger. Angry at the Vulture, he threatened that he would kill his Dad, Foggy and Karen. How dared he, they are the most amazing and caring people. Matt took him in without hesitation, when his biological parents threw him away. Foggy has always had their backs, he helped him with school work when he was younger and never complained. Karen where always nice to him. Angry at Mr Stark for not caring, angry at Happy for not listening, because "he's just a kid". Anger at this stupid building, suffocating him. No.. NO!!! He's not gonna die here. He's gonna get up and he will beat the shit out of the valtur and go home. He's not gonna choose Peters faith. He's not gonna destroy everything him and his dad have built. 

Peter started pushing. "Come on spiderman"

And he pushed and pushed. The happiness he felt when he was able to breath was short lived his arms were starting to get tired, he needed to act fast "he used all his power in his body to throw the building as far up in the air as possible, and then ran, and he made it. Somehow he made it. 

He startat running,"DAD HELP!!!" he yelled on the top of his lungs. Hopefully his dad will come and help him in time.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter woke up after the crash. No.. Where is the vulture. Peter started running around trying to find him. 

"Your eyes will fail you one day Pete. Peter looked up at his dad, after being knocked down on his ass for the 7 time."Use them all, sight, hearing, touch, smell, guts. Whatever you call your spider thingy" peter rolled his eyes. "Spider Sense, dad" 

The memory made him stop. His eyes are not the right thing to use right now. He closes his eyes and started listening. Fire, the sea, and breathing!!!! He ran from where the breathing came from and started moving stuff to get a hold of Adrian.  
Somewhere a long moving a bigger object he felt someone come up behind him and help him move stuff. He knew who it was. 

Matt and Peter grabbed a hold of each arm and carried him away. "You better have a good explanation on this one young man" his dad muttered, causing Adrian to let out a snort of laughter. 

 

They sat on top of the Cyclone. Matt inspecting Peter's injuries, no one said anything. When Matt finally stopped fussing over peter. They just sat there. No one still didn't say anything until Peter saw happy shining a flashlight on the valtur. "Happy is here now" Peter said quietly. He was scared his dad was angry at him. 

"I don't like that guy" his dad said firmly. Peter laughed a little. He knew that his dad had a huge problem with Stark and really anyone who was friends with him. His dad had been pissed when he found out he was spiderman, not so much with Peter, but that Stark dragged a 14 year old to Germany. 

"Yeah, he very grumpy… He Don't like me much" peter said 

"Don't matter what he thinks, we got each other" Matt said grabbing a hold of Peter. "I hear Foggy's car, he will be here any minute, let's go"


	3. Chapter 3

Happy was not having a good night. The plane crash was a mess. There was fire everywhere. On his way over he thought that everything had been destroyed, when he finally got there mostly everything was fine, and amongst all the stuff was the vulture. 

"Where is Spiderman?" Happy asked firmly. Wherever Peter is he couldn't be fine. You don't come out of a crash like that unharmed. 

"Oh Peter left with the red guy with Horns." Happy stopped breathing for a second, how did he know the kids name? Who the hell is the red guy with Horns!!?!?

"How do you know his name?"  
Adrian laughed at that "He asked my daughter out for homecoming, he's a good kid… just naive about how the world works. But I think he has potential, maybe he will be of good use for my team when he gets older." Adrian said with a smirk on his face. Happy felt his anger rise. What the Fuck is this guy on about. He thinks that the happy, excited, extremely positive thinking Peter… would help him sell and make weapons.  
Why didn't Peter ask for help!!?!! Didn't he release that he can't just do stupid and dangerous shit like this without backup!!???!  
The phone call… happy suddenly realized His friend had called Happy for help. God WHY DIDN'T HE LISTEN!!??!! 

He walked away from the vulture and tried to call Peter. No answer. Tried again no answer. After trying for the 4 time. Someone finally picked up. "You know when someone doesn't answer. It's because they don't wanna talk." Happy was a bit stund about the comment. Whoever this person was it wasn't Peter. 

"Who is this? Why do you have Peter's phone?" Happy said angrily. 

"Peter Jonathan Franklin Murdock, happens to be my Godson. And his busy at the moment, call back some other day." That was the last he heard before the person on the other line hung up. Happy stood there dumbfounded. What.Is.Going.On. In lost of what to do he turned back towards the vulture. 

“Who is the guy with horns?” Happy asked coldly. the vulture looked at him like he was stupid. "The Devil of hell kitchen. How fo you not know him, he has a tendency of being… a bit violent." Adrian said, still smirking at Happy. Happy didn't know what to say so he turned and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate long chapters soooo im cutting in short :b


	4. Chapter 4

"Boss, the plane crashed" was the first words he heard when Tony heard when he picked up his phone. 

"Who or what made it crash?" 

"It's the the vulture." Tony stopped breathing for a second. "He got tied up by Spiderman" Happy continued. What was the kid doing!!?! HE TOLD HIM TO STOP!!!!! 

“Where is the kid?” Tony asked coolly. There was quite on the other line for a moment “He apparently left with Daredevil” Deardevil? Why was Peter hanging around Deardevil?!? “When i called his Godfather answered, he wasn't happy” 

“I wouldn't be happy ether if my godson crashed a plane and webbed up a criminal” Tony said trying to keep his anger out of his voice, he grabbed ahold of a cup and started pouring coffee into it “I wanna see the kid.”

“We should wait Boss.” Tony where about to go into a fit, But didn't have the time before Happy continued “He probably needs some alone time, after something like this… we are probably the last people he wants to see right now” Tony stayed quiet. This was his fault, and Peter needed to pay the price for his mistakes. “Alright…” Tony finely mumbled out


	5. Chapter 5

Matt threw himself down on his chair beside Foggy. Can’t Peter go one day, without getting into trouble? Apparently not… he dragde his hand across his face and sighed.

“I’m so happy im not a dad, if that's how it is” Foggy said. It made Matt snort “I think its genetic or something” Matt. “You know that makes so much sense” Foggy laughed out 

“Wanna tell me what happened?” Foggy asked whilst looking into Peter's room. Peter was curled up on the bed blankets all over him, only his curls and some bruises was visebul. He looked so peaceful.

“He was suppose to go to homecoming, apparently the girl he went to homecoming with was the daughter of the Vulture.” there was a silence. “Fuck man, nothing can ever be normal with you people can it” Foggy chuckled, Matt just sat there, he didn't find it funny at all.

Peter could have lost his life. He could be dead, and he would be left here… alone. again.  
before he knew it tears was falling down his face. 

“Hey, hey hey Matt, stay calm ehh.. it's alright. Peter’s fine, you’re fine everything will be okay” Foggy was starting to panic, he had never seen his friend having a breakdown like this. Not even when they first had gotten the news that Peter’s mother had died in childbirth. 

“I.. I I Don't know..w what i would do if h.. he died” Matt kept sobbing. Foggy didn’t know what to say so he just hugged him 

“dad?” They both looked towards where the sound came. Peter stood in the doorway of his room looking at them. “Dad i’m sorry” he said softly, he meant it they could here that. Peter looked so beat up but he also looked so sad. Foggy's heart clenched when his friend and Godson hugged each other and Matt cried even more. 

There was a knock on the door, it didn’t look like Matt or Peter was gonna get up so he did. He also wanted to give the father and son some space. When he opened the door Karen stood there, looking completely disheveled. “Is he okay!!?” she asked before he could say anything. He let her into the apartment before responding “Yeah he’s alright, bangde up as hell but alright. Matt had a bit of a breakdown and Peter woke up so i think it's better to let them have some privacy for a while… Tea?” 

Karen looked pained and like she wanted to argue but nodded instead.

“What happened?” she asked after a while. 

“The girl he was taking to homecoming was the daughter of the vulture, he figured out who Peter was and basically threatened him and in true Murdock fashion he went after him anyways” he said and took a big gulp of his tea. 

“How can we keep him from exposing who Peter is?” Karen looked scared now   
“Matt got it handled” Foggy said softly. “They have been quiet for some time now… maybe we should check up on them?” she didn’t say anything just got up and walked into the living room… They saw Peter and Matt had both fallen asleep. faces puffy and red from all the crying. they were still hugging each other. 

It brought a smile to their faces, 

“Like father like son” foggy whispered and it made Karen chuckle.


	6. Chapter 6

Happy was nervous when he sat outside the Murdock household, Peter's dad may be blind but he's a intimidating guy. After Happy had dropped him off after Germany, Mr. Murdock had shaken his hand but he gripped his hand very hard, His hand was bruised the next day, and It didn’t heal for a week, the doctor looked over his hand and they gave him weird looks, but they didn’t ask any questions and just told him that it would heal on its own.

Happy took a deep breath, and got out of the car. “Suck it up Happy, you deserve whatever happens” he walks up to the apartment door and knocked. His heart was beating hard and a small voice in the back of his head telling him to run away, hide in a hole and never show his face again. But before he could really consider it the door opened to a banged up Peter, his lip was split, a black eye, bruises a bit all over his face, all his knuckles where red and at least from what he could see, Peter’s too big dark blue hoodie was covering most of his hands.   
“Hey Happy” Peter whispered quietly, and stepped out of the apartment, closing the door behind him. His PJ pants was too big but it made him look even younger then he was.

“Dad is asleep, and if i let you in he will most likely wake up” Peter mumbeld and looked down towards  
his feet like it was the most interesting thing he has ever seen. “Boss want to see you” Is that all you could say?!?? Happy thought bitterly to himself. Peter looked into his eyes and nodded “Wait her i’ll be right back, just have to put on some other pants.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAHHHH I'M SORRY!!! it's been a long time and its because ive been lazy, and nursing school is hard. Also happy 2020!!!!


End file.
